


Childish Things

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adorable Hulk, Childhood, F/M, Gen, Hulk Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk's not just rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Things

Steve looked over the late battlefield with the various emergency services vehicles scattered about. There was bound to be another charity calendar out of this. That seemed to be the go to now when people's homes were lost in spectacular ways. He wondered how many more firehouse cook-offs he'd be judging this year.

Steve went over to where Hulk had been helping with rubble until there was too much gas line. Bruce and Steve were good. He'd not talked about things with Hulk since the latest changes.

"Star!"

Steve looked at the collection of bricks, mortared in three to five brick chunks. He wasn't sure if they were jacks, bottle caps, or soldiers, though Steve admitted little boys were fluid with the distinction. "Hello."

Hulk offered him one of the chunks, it had come from a corner. "Thank you." Old brick, though he didn't think the building dated back to when he was still a man. Marbles. They wouldn't roll, but marbles were complicated, aesthetically, the better glass ones. He'd frequently felt guilty when he played keepers. Hulk had the chunks organized by shape and color.

Steve got called away, and debrief followed. Steve drew the abandoned chunks of building.


End file.
